1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand modular structure, more particularly to a modular stand structure for supporting a display panel of an electronic device to provide users a good viewing and an operating angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device (such as a notebook computer, a PDA, and plat panel computer) features the portablility as its name suggests. Unlike desktop computers having a large volume for the whole set of equipment and occupying lot of space; if the portable electronic device is a notebook computer, then it has a main system, a keyboard installed on the main system, and a display screen pivotally coupled to the rear side of the main system by a hinge such that users can lift up or close the display monitor from/to the main system; if the portable device is a plat panel computer, it has a main system, a display screen embedded into a surface of the main system, and at least one communication cable connected between the display screen and the main system for the signal connection, so that users can enter information to the main system by a plurality of function keys on the main system, and such information is sent to the display screen through these communication lines, and the related content of the information will be displayed on the display screen.
However, the display screen of the flat panel computer can be attached flatly onto the main system. In other words, the included angle between the main system and the display screen is zero, and users are unable to adjust the viewing angle and height, and thus causing inconvenience in the application and giving many limitations. For notebook computers, although the display screen can be lifted up from the main system by means of a hinge to give better viewing for users, its keyboard is set on the main system, therefore its application is incomparable with the desktop computer that provides a detachable keyboard and a monitor and allows adjustment or heightening of the monitor. Such configuration goes into a direction opposite to the development trend of the present portable electronic devices.
To solve the problem of erecting the foregoing portable electronic device, the traditional electronic designers and manufacturers generally uses a stand with simple structure disposed directly at the back panel of the flat panel computer (such stand is not observed at the back panel of notebook computers yet). However, the strength of the traditional stand is not strong and stable enough, and its structure is too rough that easily causes the stand to fall or incline after the flat panel computer erects.
Therefore, unlike the traditional ones, a modular stand structure can be applied to notebook computers or flat panel computers to improve the erecting problem, so that such stand can have the features of an electronic portable device without the shortcoming of occupying a large volume and space while maintaining the convenience of the traditional desktop computer. Such arrangement can improve the utility of the electronic device, and also can meet the severe competition in the information market; it is definitely a big improvement and breakthrough as well as a benefit to our society.